2014-02-13 - Gambit's Gumbo Night
The smells of good, homestyle Cajun cooking fill the cafeteria and kitchen. Two... yes, that's TWO! giant pots of gumbo (one seafood based, the other chicken based... Remy couldn't decide which he wanted to make more) sit on the stove. A stack of boudin sausages sits in one of the rays, and a huge pot of jambalaya sits beside the boudin. Mmm, mmm mmm. Dis gon' be good. Remy is still at the stove, scooping out some freshly-fried hushpuppies onto a mesh-topped tray to drain. Just as he's pulling the last of them out with the metal-slotted spoon, a timer goes off. Agiley, the man tosses the spoon aside and bends sideways, reaching for the oven doors to pull them open. The sweet, sugary smell of bread pudding: cinnamon and nutmeg and vanilla... wafts out to join the other, mouth-watering smells... Remy's quite a chef when he wants to be. He reaches for a pair of pot holders, pulling out the three trays of bread pudding to start cooling, then hipchecks the oven shut, moving the hushpuppies and vats of gumbo to the main serving area. "Cooooo weeee." He grins. "Mon dieu, dis is mah kinda night alreadeh." His black and red eyes widen. "Eh!" And he rushes back into the kitchen, remembering he's got sauce to top the bread pudding still hot on the stove. Laura walks on in warily then as she hears the sound of things frying, "Mister Lebeau, Mister Drake is having a face off in the back yard with someone chasing him with what appears to be a meat cleaver that has on a large floppy white hat and is yelling what seems to be nonsensical phrases in pidgin japanese and often accompanied by 'Bork' at the end of his statements. Is this normal then?" "Normal for Bobby, da," Piotr remarks with a smile from where he sits back and enjoys the show of Remy cooking. He'd helped cut things earlier but otherwise he'd been enjoying the show. "Hello Laura, met a friend of yours today, she should be around," he stands up looking around for where Asia got to. Strutting into the kitchen, Rogue immediately chooses to lean against the wall, away from the cooking. Those green eyes of hers sparkle in amusement, watching the Cajun cook. "So, lookin' pretty good, luv. Course, looks ain't everythin'." The tone in her voice flirts on teasing...she's giving Remy her usual form of affection, which is snarkiness for her. "Sure ya don't need no help, sugah? Ah know mah way around, ya know." A brilliant star of light ignites near the wall. Not on the wall, near it. The star itself just hangs there in air a little slice in reality that was impossible to miss and large enough for a person to step through. Or three persons as the case may be. America arrives clad in her usual ensemble of a black bodysuit and star-spangled jacket with her hands stuffed casually into the pockets as she steps out of the star itself with not a hair out of place from her swept up ponytail. A deep breath is taken as she waits for Tommy and Noriko to join her giving the others here a quick look. So she was the complete stranger here--Nothing new for her! Though, to ease the possible tension that may pop up from an unknown just... walking out of thin air... She quips, "Hi." What alien invasion starts out with 'hi'? Asia comes in quietly, wearing her jammies, looking a little tired, she had a pretty busy afternoon. She stretches a bit and looks. "Wha smells' good?" she asks curiously looking around and waves to everyone, before rubbing her eyes. "Sorry ah was takin' a nap." Stepping out of the star, even as alarms probably sound, Tommy is wearing a leather jacket, a dark green turtle neck and jeans. He waggles his fingers to his fellow mutants with a big grin at the entrance. "Don't worry it's not the Kree or Skrull, just us." Remy flashes Rogue a roguish grin, blowing her a kiss as he surriptiously pulls a flask of bourbon-- can't have hard sauce without the hard part, right?-- out and dumps the contents into the bubbling creamy sauce on the stove. "Ah got it, chere. You and Petey, can ya grab plates and bowls?" The strange enterance of the teenager triplets doesn't even really register on his radar-- the man is in chef Remy mode. Noriko, wearing a body-tight black and yellow tube top that exposes her midriff, and a pair of black denim jeans and yellow hightop Converse shoes drops out of the star as well. She throws her gauntleted arms up in the air, "Score one for the Noriko Force." A new team? She grins, points Gambit out to America, "That," she says, quietly, "Is Gambit. He's a slippery one." That, however, is said with an air of amusement. Noriko likes the Cajun, what little she's encountered with him. And Noriko - the girl who has such a 'thing' against personal contact her Xavier's counterparts will remember well, is holding hands with Tommy, after they come down from celebrating. "I heard there was free food." "Da..." Piotr begins before he watches the star form and a trio of teens emerge. "What is this?" he turns off any alarms that are sounding coding in the all clear. "That is quite an entrance," he remarks simply before he goes and gets the plates down. "Welcome back Noriko." The fact she is holding hands with someone is noted and an approving nod is given. "You heard correct, come help put out plates, the food is ready." Laura just nods over, reassured that nothing is untoward at Remy being chased over by the mad midget outside, "Very well." Then sniffing over at Rogue and Gambit curiously, "Are you two still not purposefully engaging in act sof copulation then?" Gambit is decidedly well behaved. Asia heads over to laura and hugs her. "Wha's copulation?" "sure thang, dahlin'" Rogue makes her way over towards the cabinet, casually giving Remy a little pinch upon his rear as she does so. She reaches up to fetch the plates and bowls, turning around and handing them one at a time to whoever needs one. She seems decidedly calm tonight, which may cause some to worry. She isn't even phased by the unusual entrance… America moves away allowing the illuminated star that had allowed them to literally pop into the room vanish behind her. The smell of food was a lure, and the fact that Noriko and Tommy were holding hands gets no remark. What DOES get a remark is, "Team Noriko? How many teams am I supposed to be on now, chica?" She offers with a grin of amusement. But her eyes slide to the food that was out with a deeply drawn breath and a small utterance beneath her breath in spanish. "Okay. Smells legit. So long as this isn't bland like the white-boy Chinese Tommy got the other night." A /glance/ is shot toward him accusingly though she smirks with amusement. The illicit bourbon added by sleight of hand to the hard sauce, Remy scoops the steaming pot off the stove and pours the contents liberally over the three cooling trays of bread pudding. Leaving the dessert to finish cooling, he comes out formt he kitchen entirely, snagging a quick kiss on the top of Rogue's head as he passes her. Yep, the Cajun is in one of his /very/ good moods-- tends to happen when he cooks. "Well, getcha food, ain't gonna eat itself." he announces with a wide grin. Tommy grins with his hands meshed with Noriko's, or well her gauntlet anyhow. He smirks over at America. "Have you ever had /real/ Chinese food? Gross. Put me off eating for like two days, and I'm /me/." He was basically a bottomless pit. "And we're a team now?" he asks shooting an amused look at Noriko. "I don't know," answers Noriko, to America, about the number of teams the other is on. "But Team Noriko is the best. Speed, Sex Appeal, and Power." She points out to Tommy, "You'd better not say that about Japanese food." She thumbs at America, while she leads the group up to Gambit, only after pausing at Piotr. She grins at the huge man, "Thanks, Piotr. It's good to have a reason to stick around on the grounds, besides class. America, this is Piotr Rasputin. Also known as Colossus." And, she leans over, to whisper in America's ear, "And really, really nice." But, whether she's speaking about physical appearance or personality? That's not clarified. Then, she muses to Tommy, "Yeah, but when you get food from 'Kelly's Chinese Cuisine', Tommy ...? I mean. Really. They're not even trying. Besides. America knows. She's had -real- Japanese food." Noriko looks smug. "I made it for her. Sushi." She makes a french-chef finger-kiss-pop with her mouth, before dragging her friends over to Gambit, waving to Laura. "Hey, Gambit." Yeah, Noriko calls teachers by their first names. At least, out of class. She doesn't have Laura's manners. "Smells freaking -awesome-." There had been lab equipment that Hank needed for a thing. He steps out of the elevator for the staff with a couple of hard suit cases in his hand. He sniffs at the air, "That is tacos. Oh my stars and garters that is so not tacos. The schedule said this was taco night. I shall have to investigate and determine what god send decided to deliver us from the dreaded taco night." The scientific interments get shoved in a close and Hank heads to investigate forgetting what he's doing or that Jess was coming to visit with dinner plans for Harry's. Laura is sitting in the back then, otherwise still remaining silent then and watching things. Cooking groups were never quite her full thing. Asia is hanging with Laura her arms around her still hugging, she's not see her buddy in awhile. She stays quiet watching the others, Asia's still tired. Jessica Drew had wandered around Xaviers for quite some time, she's positively lost in this place. She turns a few corners, turns around, turns a few more and just follows her ears to the sounds of chatting. "Maybe they'd know where to find... Hank," she says turning the corner to the smell of cajun and the sight of the big blue man sniffing about. She leans against the wall and chuckles, wearing a business suit, shaking her head. She turns her head to look inside the door, sending a wave to those about to mow down on amazing foods. The kiss is met with a smile as Rogue finishes passing out the plates and bowls. She doesn't grab the silverware, though. Let somebody else fetch those. She leans over so she gets a somewhat clear view of Hank. "Frenchie decided he wanted ta cook. An', seein' how Ah wasn't in no mood fer tacos, figured what da hell." She tips Gambit a wink, then makes it a point to walk over to give Asia her own greeting, leaning down to give her a kiss upon the top of her head. She also glances up to Laura and gives a nod towards the group, an unspoken invitation to get the hell in there and socialize. "It is true," Piotr says to America. "I am nice. " Then grabbing plates he looks over at Laura and Asia who are being flowered walls. "What do you two want, I will get it for you." Then Hank enters and Piotr smiles. "Hank, yes, we are safe from tacos tonight." Hank looks up, "Piotr, how you been? It seems like forever since I've seen you, indeed. What are you going to make us Stroganoff? And if my eyes don't deceive me, we have extra students." He then turns to look to Remy, "Uhm, Jess isn't here ye..." He looks behind him to see her standing behind him, "I stand corrected, the divine and angelic Jessica Drew is indeed here." He offers her a hand, "Come meet me friends and team mates.' America rolls her eyes up to the ceiling when Noriko and Tommy just... "Ugh. I did not miss this with the couples on my last team." Though she grins even as she jibes them. "I've had real Chinese. Real Korean, and Japanese. I can go anywhere--Why wouldn't I?" Clucking her tongue she moves closer only to flash a grin at Asia as well having not seen her in a bit. Noriko's whispering earns a nod and she looks to everyone else as well giving them a nod of acknowledgement before she inches closer to... "Is that chicken gumbo?" Laura goes back to lightly leaning against Asia, "HOw have you been otherwise then?" Going to lift up Asia to put her on the counter. "It's like magic, dear," she grins at Hank, taking his hand. "Flatterer, and I would be happy to." Jessica smiles at Remy, sending him a nod. "Smells wonderful in here. Been some time since I've been down in the bayou." There are a few people she recognizes right away in the room, America being one. "Taking a bit of time off away from the Academy?" Asia winces as she gets picked up. "Careful ah gotta owie, bad got shot me in the back, ah gotta bruise." she says. "Food smells good, wha we having?" she aks curiously. Gambit winks at America, giving her a lavicious once-over that may or may not be entirely affected. "Dat's right, chere. Chicken gumbo, seafood gumbo... an' bread puddin' for dessert, so save room." Laura nods over, "I believe that Mister Lebeau is cooking." Nothing seems to have exploded yet and it smells wonderful. "Hank, I can make that anytime you wish, maybe next taco night?" Piotr offers with a grin before he moves over to the pots of gumbo and starts dishing some out onto plates for Laura and Asia to sample. A little of everything for both of them. "As for extra students, unless they are in art, it is hard to keep up," he admits to Hank over his shoulder. "And who is your friend?" he nods to Jess. "Shh, don't bad talk Kelly's," Tommy smirks to Noriko. "That's great chinese right there. As for real Japanese food, well haven't tried it unless Sushi Plus on 49th counts?" he's teasing by that smirks. "Though since it sounds like you cook, I suppose we can find out." Then he smiles over at America. "Right, the whole interdimensional kicker of butts thing, also, hey, we're not that bad, we don't have pet names or anything," he looks at Noriko then. "No, /that/ doesn't count." Rogue turns to see the once-over...and even then doesn't seem to mind. She really *must* be in a good mood. She just shakes her head at Laura being typically anti-social and turns to join the group. She slides right up besides Gambit, giving a slight hip check as she offers a smile to everyone. "See wha happens when ya cook, sugah? Everyone comes outta da woodwork. Dat means we gotta do dis more often." Noriko is about to tell America Tommy's pet name, before he beats her to the punch, and tells her it doesn't count. "Seafood gumbo, for me," she tells Gambit, winking at Rogue. "I see you finally wrangled him down enough to make something delicious. Good job, girlfriend." She gives Rogue a thumb's up. Then, to America, "Rogue, America. Awesome chica from an alternate dimension. America, Rogue. No touchy. Touchy bad. But, she's awesome." Noriko waves to Hank, then, spying him. "Beast!" Yes, she calls him Beast, not Hank. But then, that's how he was introduced to her. She positively beams at the man. "And that's Beast. Or, Dr. McCoy. He helped make my gauntlets. Best. Scientist. EVER." America glances over at Jessica to stare at her a moment with eyebrows drawn together trying to place who the woman is. The only time she'd run into her was when she was stuck in the medbay with Pym for a short stint. Unable to recall her name she gives the woman a vague shrug. "I'm not a student there. Most of my time is 'away from the Academy.' Besides, Speed mentioned food," she accuses with a thumb jabbed his way. America's attention swerves back to the pots of gumbo taking another deep breath and lets it out slowly as Gambit explains. With a grin of amusement she plucks up a bowl. "Sold. And Tommy quit spilling my secrets or I'll tell people about your snoring." Beast looks around, "Lets see, the cook is Remy, This is Piotr. He's a good man and a fine artist. Don't let him fool you with his modesty." He gestures to Rouge, "The Southern Belle is Rouge. She's a doll." He gestures to Asia and Laura. "The bestest sprout in the whole wide World is Asia. You and her oddly enough have a similar beginning. The dark haired girl is Laura. She's Logans." Then he hears Noriko and he waves at her, "That is Noriko, one of my students like Laura." He looks at Speed and America, "And the other two, it seems you know." He the calls out to everyone, "Everyone, this is Jessica Drew. She's a good friend of mine." Logan's.. What exactly is somewhat complicated. Laura gives a light nod over at her name, and she memorizes the other woman's scent for future reference then as she puts Asia over o the side then and crosses her arms and otherwise remains silent. Gambit snags Rogue around the waist, chuckling as he drags her to him after her hipcheck. "Now, chere, ya ought ta know bettah den ta do dat..." he smirks merrily. "An' mebbe Ah might. Ah /could/ be /convinced/..." he teases, leaned down to almost, but not quite, bump his nose to hers. But after a moment, he releases her, filtering over towards the food, grinning and smirking at everyone. Nope. Remy LeBeau ain't sweet on anyone. Asia offers a wave. "Hi I'm Asia nice ta meetcha." she grins at Gambit and Rogue. "So can ah have some ah'm hungry?" she asks curiously. "I know that, but your usually hanging around with the Academy kids," Jessica shrugs too, "and Clint, of course." She smiles at America after noting her confusion. "Jessica Drew," she says to her then and turns to Piotr giving him a nod. "Art, hmm? Interesting," She nods to all the rest, stopping with Laura. "Oh. I know Laura pretty well. Quick, that one," she sends Laura a wave. "One day we should spar again, my dear. Ah! And little Asia, I remember meeting her on the streets of the city, with you, I believe," Jessica wiggles her fingers at Asia in greeting. Piotr shrugs. "I do what I can do," he says about his art but sets down a plate to wave a greeting to Jessica. "Welcome to the mad house," he grins before he picks up the plate again and puts it down in front of Asia along with one for Laura. "Enjoy," he says before he steps back to let others get at the food first. Tommy snorts. "I do not snore," he says to America. Then he adds quickly to Noriko. "I crash at her boyfriend's place sometimes," he explains about how America would know about his snoring. Not that he probably needed to. "Sooo, this food thing right, should I get us some?" he asks both girls. America glances over toward Jessica with a nod, "That's because Stark offered me crash space there when I first came to New York. America Chavez. Clint's teenage girlfriend. Feel free to harass him about it," she teases with a grin only to glance aside at Tommy. "You crash in his nephews room. You two are so bros." Spooning some of the gumbo into a bowl she licks a fingertip off only to grin. "Yes, get some. Unless you're a pussy and can't handle spices." "I want seafood gumbo," Noriko tells Tommy, cheerfully, then she lifts a guantleted hand to wave to Jessica, "Hi. I'm Noriko." She grins again to Beast. "They're still working awesome, by the way. I may have - field tested them a couple times." She does not look entirely regretful, or apologetic. "Holding up good." She looks back as Tommy gathers food, then looks over to Jessica. "So what do you do?" She asks, quite nosily. "Anything cool?" Asia blows kisses to Piotr. "Thanks you!" she grins and starts to chow down. Shes' starving, busy day and all. Munnch munch munch munch! Hank grins, "Oh that was a whirlwind day, indeed. Though I think it's what inspired me." He then turns to head toward the line. "Miss Chavez, I know you're a guest but please watch the language. We are a school and there are children present. Plus you are making me look like a total Scott Summers in front of my girl." "Tony's good like that, " she says with a nod. "Oh. I do, never you worry, Ms. Chavez, I give him trouble whenever I can. He sort of deserves it," Jessica gives the girl a wink before turning to Noriko. "Hello. Oh. A bit of this, a bit of that, kicking some tail and taking names, you know, fun stuff." Jessica elbows Hank. "Oh. Please, have you listened to my mouth, lately?" she snorts, shaking her head. "Oooh, Ah see Ah'm gonna like ya, hon." Rogue offers a smile and a nod over in America's direction. "A gal aftah mah own heart." Rogue herself takes a bowl and fetches some seafood gumbo herself, holding the bowl with one gloved hand with ease as she makes her way back to her place. The crack about Scott earns Hank a wink and a laugh. "Don't wanna have dat now, Hank. Definitely don't want dat..." Tommy salutes Noriko and makes his way over to the pots of gumbo getting some seafood for Noriko and chicken for himself along with some of the other stuff as well. He'd never run down New Orleans way so this is all new for him. "I can do spice," he tells America with a firm nod. "Don't worry." Then done with the spooning he heads over to Noriko and hands her a plate. Remy helps himself a plate of food, and grabs a seat over by Piotr, grinning. "Shoul' we try an' rescue Bobby afta a bit, ya think?" he asks idly, beginning to dig in. When Laura leaves Piotr shrugs and just takes a seat beside Asia and helps himself to the food he'd spooned out for Laura. When Remy joins him he shrugs. "He will sort himself out, or we will likely hear him yelling for help." He takes a bite of food and smiles. "This not bad." "DOes a little of this, or that, require perhaps the assistance of a courier who could deliver packages across the world in about a minute?" Noriko asks Jessica. She makes a thumb at Tommy, "Trying to help him start a quick delivery service. He's super-super fast." Yes. Noriko's trying to get Tommy a customer. She grins, looking unashamed. "I may have talked him into it." She looks at Beast, "Or does the school?" She makes BIg Anime Eyes at Beast. Then Tommy's coming in with the food, "Sweet! Noms!" She grabs the bowl, inhales, and then takes a bite. Hey. She's Japanese. She grew up on wasabi. She can handle cajun spices. America glances over to Hank a moment with a single eyebrow raised, but she does give a shrug and nod. "Sorry. I haven't really dealt with schools since I was nine. Other than crashing at the Academy at least," she admits with another shrug. When Tommy and Noriko start to pitch Speedy Delivery Service she nearly snorts with laughter only to quickly catch herself. Not with a bowl full of gumbo, nope. "I think I'll leave you two to have that discussion." Beast starts to fix himself a bowl, "Don't look at me, NOriko, that's a purchasing thing. That would be Scott, Jean, or Charles. I am just a humble science teacher. Besides you didn't have to get into a fight with Quicksilver like every other week but I wish him luck." He picks himself up a bowl and starts to fill it with seafood gumbo. He shrugs, "Yes Jessica, I know you do. But your don't cuss here in front of my students or Miss Asia. So I don't have to enforce rules. I get to be fun Hank." He looks back to America, "Thank you." "A time or two, I believe, why?" Jessica asks, clearly curious as to why Noriko asked. Jessica snorts back at Hank. "Well... I would hope you wouldn't be too awful shocked if my foul mouth decided to take on a mind of its own. I try, but, uhh... yeah, sure, the little kid." Jessica smiles again at Asia, heaving a sigh. "Guess you're right, darling. Commence the fun Hank," she grins. Tommy actually looks a little embarrassed when Noriko starts pimping his new business. "Should I bring your hat and mink, Daddy?" he asks giving her a nudge before shaking his head. Then Hank mentions Quicksilver. "Whoa, wait, you know Quicksilver?" he says his head jerking the blue mutant's way. "Kind of been looking for the guy." Asia continues to munch and gives a thumbs up when she hears her name. "That's me." she swallows. "Gambit!" she calls out. "Dis is sooooooooooo good!" she giggles. "I need juice!" she stands up and jumps off the counter. "Tommy needs a customer to get his business started," Noriko states, cheerfully. She is nudged, and looks at Tommy innocently, then takes another mouthful of gumbo, and looks back to Jessica. She chews, swallows, "Everyone deserves a shot to be successfull, right? Plus, you'd have an edge on your competition. Whatever you competition is." She grins. "Interested?" Yes. Noriko is totally pimping Tommy. But it's for a good cause. The cry for juice brings a giggle to Rogue. She has been quiet because she has been eating and people watching. She takes a step back, placing the bowl upon the counter, then turns to see what mischief she can get into. Beast turns at the cry for juice and Asia up to mischief. "Uhm that's sort of fun." He turns to look back to Tommy, "I do but I'm not the best person to talk to about him. Kind were on opposite teams back in the early days. He's been an Avenger. I would start with them. I'm sorry." Jessica nods and gives Tommy a business card. "Write your number on the back, as a civilian, I work as a Private Investigator, and there are times I could use a courier of sorts. Most of the time it's inside the city, if that's aright?" She eyes Hank, almost looking for his approval before she shrugs and turns back to Tommy. "Everyone does deserve a shot, yes," Jessica says with a smile, "and you've got one heck of a promoter. Persistent, no?" Tommy takes the card and writes his number on the back before passing it to Jess. "Thanks for the opportunity Ms. Drew," he says putting on the 'grown-up' charm. "I promise you, there's nobody faster, and nobody with a cuter promoter." Then a look is shot to Hank, it's a disappointed one. "Yeah, got to talk to Stark anyhow, but thanks," he nods seriously for once rather than faking it. "Should have guessed a speedster would be hard to find." Remy just looks disturbingly pleased at how well the evening has turned out so far. Finishing off his jambalaya and gumbo, he pushes back to go get out the (hopefully cool) bread pudding. "Dessert, mes amis! Save room for dessert!" Asia opens the fridge door and starts climbing in. "Oooh jooice where are you jooice!" she tosses some jars out of her way, on to the floor, a bottle of ketchup goes skittering behind her. "Dere you are!" she says pulling the big jug of juice out. Stark's name earns a frown from Noriko, before she can say thanks for the compliment. She points out, "There are other Avengers you can talk to. Like Clint." Jessica, however, is given an appreciative smile, and a nod. "You won't be disappointed," she promises. She finishes off her bowl of gumbo, then blinks, and looks over at Remy. "Ooo. Dessert. I like the sound of that." She begins to make a beeline for the food table. X-Institute Laura says, "Perimeter Breach." Beast looks at Tommy, "How fast are you? and what are your rates? I may have uses for you. Just may have to come out of my own pocket. But I'm not the purchasing officer." He then realized Gambit wasn't helping Asia. "Asia, sweetie let me help with that." With that he bounds over the table from sitting barrel rolls to land next to Asia. There is a flash of light just outside, visible from the glass widows as Traveler digitally comes back together. She then opens the back door and enters. He's in uniform, energy guns strapped to her thighs as she raises a gloved hand to rub at an eye as if to get tiredness from it. "What the hell, is there a party or something I'm miss?" Maybe if she actually went to class and slept in her dorm room more often, she would know what was going on. But she heads further inside a bit more warily. "You are most welcome," Jessica says, "Speedsters generally do, dear." She chuckles. "Whoa. Wait. Did I just hear... bread pudding. Oh. Hank," Jessica looks over her shoulder, "I think I like this one," she says of Remy with a grin, walking over toward Asia, nabbing a cup off the counter as she goes. "Here. Let me give you hand, hmm?" She smiles sweetly for the little girl, chuckling at Hank as he rolls on over. She holding her hand out to take the big bottle of juice, blinking as Traveler blinks into the room. Asia smiles looking at Hank and Jessica. "Oh um thank yew ah was tryin ta get it but it's pretty big." she says to them as she gets the bottle she tossed out of the fridge. All right, /that/ gets the Cajun's attention. He drops the tray of bread pudding on the counter with sharp clatter, already pulling his extendable bo out from within his trenchcoat. "Ey, Hank... you watch da kids, eh? Piotr an' I gon' go check dis out." Aww, hell no. Ain't nobody ruining his night. X-Institute Gambit says, "Colossus and Gambit on da way, chere." Rogue's back is towards the newcomer, but she doesn't have to look to know who just arrived. Hearing the voice is all she needed. Still without looking, she calls back..."Got good timin', Hope hon. Remy jus' pullin' out dessert." Of course, she doesn't see the flashy entrance, and only just was able to catch the departure of Remy. "Well..dat's not good." Rogue, mistress of the obvious. Traveler blinks at the mention of a perimeter breach. "Where?" She suddenly seems much more awake and she goes after Gambit and Piotr! Yep, she's running after them like a lost little puppy! "Save his dessert will you Rogue?!" And she's gone! Beast watches Piotr and Gambit go. He looks to Rouge is about to say something. Then falls silent, "Wait Hope." He sighs, "She never listens." He picks up his comlink. "Gambit, Colossus, Traveler is following you." He looks to Jess and shrugs, "Welcome to Xaviers, It's like the Avengers but less Stark." X-Men Beast says, "Gambit, Colossus, Traveler is following you." X-Men Gambit says, "Un'rstood, Beast." Asia grins all happily. "I want des'ert!" she bounces up and down and takes Jessica's hand. "You wan des'sert?" she giggles just very excited at the prospect of desert. No care in the world about intruders, there's desert to be had. Noriko glances as a couple people head out, but as there's no further alarms going off? She doesn't seem particularly worried. Especially since she knows what Gambit and Colossus can do. Instead, she comes back with dessert, suggesting to Rogue, "You're saying that like this never happens. Or that Gambit hasn't been in trouble before." She grins at her elder, "He'll be as good as this bread pudding is, I'll bet." Then, she grabs a second bowl, and takes it back over to her 'group'. A bowl is shoved at Tommy. Jessica chuckles a bit at Hank. "Traveler, that's who that was?" She worries her lower lip, making a mental note, perhaps, but then Asia is pulling at her arm. "Oh yes, Asia, I really want some desert. Come on, lets go get some," she says with a smile to the little girl. "I'd rather not bug Clint after I borrowed his car for our date," Tommy says about Nori's suggestion and then he shrugs. "Could ask someone else I guess, but I'm thinking of signing on with their Academy. Seems like the rest of the team is there." Then he looks over at Beast after everyone bails out for the security thing. "Uh, how fast, um, I got clocked as beyond mach one, but I try not to use that in the city, well, because windows and car alarms. As for rates, well, I haven't thought that far ahead but they will be reasonable once I figure them out. I mean short of teleporting, nothing's faster." Beast nods, "Yes That's Traveler." He looks back to Tommy, "When you do, find me. I have a message I need delivered to some key indiviuals at secure locations. I don't want them to know how I go them the message. It will be nothing dangerous." Asia smiles at Jessica as they go get desert. "So are you Dr. Hank's friend?" she asks curiously. Jessica looks over her shoulder at Hank and smirks. "Going covert, are we?" She smiles, walking over to where the desert is settled with Asia. "Something like that, yes," Jessica says as she scoops some up and into two bowls. "Careful, it might be a little hot still," she says, setting the bowl down on a table and grabbing the girl and herself a spoon. "How are you liking school, Asia?" "Well, Ah ain't all dat surprised. Of course, not all dat surprised dey didn't ask me ta go wit', eithah." Rogue really doesn't seemed all that phased...but that pleasant expression does look a bit forced. She knows all too well what could happen. Rogue slides into hostess mode, turning up that southern hospitality. "Well, come on up and get some bread puddin'. Remy would insist..." Beast moves into line after Asia. He shrugs, "Well I figured we could be the second line." He says to Rogue with a smile? Yeah that's his story and he's sticking to it. He grins, "Asia is a sweetie. You're looking at one of the few people that can wrap Stark around her pinky." Asia grins at her. "Ooh are ya Dr Hank's girlfriend?" she asks curiously. She then takes the bowl and sits. "Oh ah don't go to school ah um staying her for a couple of days cause dis bad guy shot me in da back and ah got this bruise." she explains. "It like a big ole owie." Tommy moves up for some pudding too. "I will do that Doc, though just a handful of messages, shouldn't be too hard. We could do this one free, and work things out pricing wise for future runs," he suggests. "I understand why, truly, she's a peach," Jessica smiles at Hank, giggling at Aisa. "Why, yes, little lady, I am his girlfriend," Jessica casts a glance towards Hank when she tells her she was shot in the back. "Is that so? I'm sorry that you have an ouchy, little one, but I'm sure you'll be better soon. Oh. And you'll be back in class, too." Jessica pushes the untouched bread pudding to the side and offers it to Hank. A soft chuckle, and that pleasant expression returns back to Rogue. "Second line. Dat works for me, sugah. Sorta like da rear guard or sumthin' like dat." She gives Hank a unspoken look of thanks, then shifts her attention to Asia. "Well, hon, Ah didn't know ya was hurtin'. Ya know what works fer big ole owies?" She leans down, and mock whispers to Asia. "Extra helpins of dessert." Beast shakes his head, "It's a really hard one and we don't know whats going on on the lawn. So I am paying you but we'll discuss it when we get the all clear." He looks to Asia. "Can I see that shoulder?" He starts to look over Asia's bruise, "She's right. She'll be healed soon." He grins, "Uhm Asia is older than me, Jess. I think she hangs out at the Avengers Academy most days. She use to pal around with me on Muir Island a bit too." Tommy nods. "Works for me Doc, just means I can focus on the pudding," he says with a grin. Priorities. He does help himself to the pudding and then sits down. The revelation the little kid is somehow older than the Doc, makes Tommy raise an eyebrow. He watches and listens. Asia giggles. "Um mah powers makes me a kid, so ah'm a kid." she offers a thumb up to Jess. She grins and nods. "Good Dr. Hank is one of the bestest people I know he needs a good girlfriend." she says, before turning to Rogue. "Ooh ah'm not hurtin it's okay, jus' sore, buh oooh this des'ert so good." she says happily, and finally hops over to Hank. "Ah like here da best cause of the trees." "Not the point, Hank," Jessica rises and gets Aisa some juice, plopping the cup in front of Aisa and giving her a smile. "I'll see you again, soon, I'm sure, Miss Asia." She looks at Hank once more. "I'm going to head out, I've got some things to do before we leave this weekend." She turns to Rogue and smiles. "It was a pleasure to meet you, do send Remy my best regards. I may not have eaten anything, but I know what genuine cajun food smells like, and that is genuine." Tommy and his girl get a nod too, and all of the rest that are still floating around. "C-yah." She starts to head for the door, her heels click-clacking on the floor. Beast nods, "I'll see you later." He says to Jess and moves to walk her out if she's not too mad at him but he frowns, "I was saying she doesn't have classes. Well she does help with Film appreciation Class. Good taste in movies. Also has an Indiana Jones hat." He looks back at Asia giving Asia a wink. "Yeah and they like you too, Little Ent." Then says, "Let me load that lab equipment in your car." Asia grins at Beast, before headed over to Rogue. "Dessert!" she giggles and blows kisses to Jessica as she leaves.